Fanfiction:Colossaldude135/Shielder x Helen Nifol, Part 2
What was supposed to be a run to the market, turns into a great adventure for courage, trust, and love. Shielder x Helen Nifol (Credit to Fyzu for her character.) Shielder was standing in the middle of a dark wasteland, with his shield on the ground in front of him. "Where... Am I? Why does this feel familiar to me..?" He thought, but then a voice came into his head. 'Because you've failed.' It replied to him. "F-Failed? What is even going on?!" He exclaimed. 'Simple, you're trying to help out the woman you've recently encountered, but you fail in the most embarrassing way I could picture it.' The voice replied. "F-Fail?! NO! Look you weird voice-thing, I don't know WHO you are, but I am NOT gonna let someone predict what's gonna happen!" '.......' There was silence. "Heh, now if you excuse me, I'm gonna-" His train of thoughts were frozen when a giant skull appeared before him. 'You're pathetic, just give up and save both of us some time.' It threatened to him in a dark voice. "I said..." Shielder said, picking up his shield. "I AM NOT GONNA LET SOMEONE PREDICT WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!" He screamed as he charged at the giant skull. It opened its jaw where a strange blue light flashed at him. "What the- what is- GGAAAAAAAHHH!!" He was blinded, thinking he was about to die until he woke up. "SWEET MERCIBLE CHRIST-" He exclaimed, before looking around and seeing that he was in the exact same dark wasteland that was in his dream. "W-Was that... A reality?!" He said to himself, with his heart beating rapidly. "What... What are you talking about?" A woman's voice asked him. Shielder turned and saw Helen standing there, staring at him with a confused look behind her blindfold. "H-Helen! Thank god you're okay, what's going on?! T-There was a giant skull, and-" He stopped when Helen placed her hand over his mouth. "Calm down Shield, that was probably just Kor messing with your mind." She replied. "K-Kor? Who's that?" Shielder asked nervously. "Kor's one of the inhabitants of this place, but he and his tribe live mostly down south. I'm surprised he actually made it up here." She replied, pointing off in a random direction. "Okay... But where are WE? Surely that dream wasn't... Y'know." He asked. "Dream? First of all I don't know WHAT you mean, but if you really wanna know where we are, we-" She stopped. "Wait... Did you really forget where we were?" She asked in a suspicious tone. "Yes, in fact I don't remember a thing after we begun our adventure to get you back home." Shielder replied. "Guess you lost your memory during the rift turbulence, huh? I'm not surprised, mortals like you would barely survive in a place like this." Helen replied, looking up to a black sky. "W-WAIT, WHAT?!" Shielder shouted. "Relax. We're in my homelands, the Aberrant Dogma." Helen replied. "This place is home to many powerful figures and monsters, including myself. Weak mortals like you wouldn't survive at ALL in this place." She explained, helping Shielder up. "Alright... So this is your homeland, right? Do you specifically live in a certain place or anything? I can help you get there." He volunteered. "Well, I'm assigned with the task of guarding an underground mansion, it serves as the main base for this world." She said, pointing off in another direction. "Mansion, huh? I could use a rest for once... Being in that colosseum is a handful, you know?" Shielder asked, but Helen shook her head. "Oh... Well, let's go." Shielder said as he began to walk. "Hold it Shield." Helen called from behind him. "Eh? Something wrong?" He asked. "You can't just go to that place, didn't you hear what I said before? Mortals like you won't survive A BIT." She warned him. "I'm not a Mortal... I'm a GLADIATOR." Shielder said, holding his shield up. "Ugh, fine... But don't say I didn't warn you if you're frozen, suffocated, obliterated, blown up, or beaten to death." She said, but Shielder was already ahead of her. "He's gonna waste his time... And his life." Helen murmured to herself. Eventually, Shielder and Helen reached a large house-like structure, with giant Korbloxian statues boasting themselves in front of what looked like a blue door covered in icy crystals. "Nice crib, so who lives here?" Shielder said as he approached the door. "Shield, stop. This isn't your average mansion, this place is full of Korblox soldiers, and they DO NOT take Mortals in so friendly." She warned him, but he already threw the door open. "Greetings, habitants! I am Shielder on my duty of helping out Helen! Now is anyone hooooome?" He called out as his voice echoed throughout what looked like the main room. "Shield, STOP. I don't have time for this." Helen said in a firm tone. "Calm down Helen, it's not like-" Shielder was interrupted when 2 Korblox soldiers charged down the grand staircase and raised giant spears with crystal spearheads and aimed them at Shielder. "FREEZE, MORTAL!" One of them shouted at him. "Wow, nice gear. Pleasure to meet you, I'm-" "SILENCE!" Both soldiers shouted at him. "Guards, stand down, this one's not a threat." Helen ordered to the soldiers. "M-Miss Helen! We thought you were lost after you fell through that portal!" One of them exclaimed. "I was... Until this mor- this Gladiator aided me back home, you will not harm him... For now." She said, looking at Shielder. "Alright... But if this 'Gladiator' is worthy of being in our presence, then we demand that he proves himself!" One of the soldiers said. "Deal, now what should I do?" Shielder asked. "Shield, no! They'll make you fight-" Helen tried whispering to him, but the Soldiers were already showing him into a strange room. "If you are truly worthy of surviving in our world, then you must face our PET." The first guard said to him. "Pet, huh? What is it?" Shielder asked. "A dog." The second guard replied. "A dog, huh? This should be no sweat." Shielder said as he pulled out his shield and stepped forward. "Very well then, RELEASE THE FENRIS!" The first guard shouted. And so, Shielder prepares for his opponent... If he can handle it. To be continued... Click here for Part 3! Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanstuffs